Osiriax
by Pit
Summary: Avant de retourner à Poudlard pour entamer leur 6ème année d'études, Harry, Ron et Hermione partent en Egypte pour un...petit voyage initiatique...!
1. OsiriaxChap 1

**Petite boulette!**

**Lorsque j'ai mise en ligne cette fic, j'ai un peu...zappée la langue, et elle s'est retrouvée dans la partie " English"! Ce qui explique les quelques Reviews que vous pouvez voir à ce sujet!**

**Toutes mes excuses**

**(Sorry)**

_Pour vous mettre un peu dans l'histoire..._

_Cette fanfic se passe avant la rentrée en 6ème année à Poudlard pour Harry et sa troupe de joyeux lurons...(?)_

_L'idée de les envoyer en Egypte m'est venue d'un "indice" laissé par JKR à propose du fait que Harry resterait moins longtemps chez les Dursley, et ce pour un motif bien plus agréable qu'une audience au tribunal..._

_Et si je l'envoi en Egypte, c'est seulement parce que j'adore ce pays...-_

_Dans l'idée, ce petit voyage initiatique pourrait être le premier chapitre du futur T6...à la fin l'histoire reprend son cours..._

_Il n'y a que 5 chapitres pour le moment...les autres viendront...si vous aimez, pas de panique!_

Chapitre premier.

Le soleil était à son zénith et frappait de tous ses dards, la chaleur était suffocante et écrasante, Harry était allongé sur le sol en vieux parquet de sa chambre du 4 Privet Drive, dans la maison des Dursley. Bientôt 2 longue semaines qu'il y était revenu, après les évènements au Ministère de la magie, après la disparition de son parrain Sirius, et après que Dumbledore lui ai fait la révélation de la prophétie le concernant.  
Allongé en short et torse nu sur le sol de sa chambre, Harry essayait de trouver là un peu de fraîcheur, un peu d'air respirable, et lisait sans y faire attention la dernière édition de la Gazette du Sorcier que sa chouette au plumage blanc, Hedwige, venait de lui apporter. Encore en première page et ce sans cesse depuis deux semaine, un encart faisait défiler en énormes lettres rouge sang les lignes suivantes:"Allez retirer au Ministère votre guide de précaution à l'encontre de la magie noire". Maintenant que le retour de Voldemort était officiel, la terreur s'installait insidieusement dans le monde des sorciers, et il semblait même que le monde des moldus, pourtant ignorants de l'existence du monde magique, était lui aussi en pleine effervescence à cause d'une soi-disant guerre se préparant du coté du moyen orient. Mais Harry le savait bien, les deux mondes se préparaient en fait à lutter contre le plus puissant et plus terrifiant mage noir de tous les temps.  
Perdu dans ses souvenirs et alors qu'il revivait pour la énième fois la bataille au Ministère, Harry entendit frapper contre les volets clos de sa chambre. Il se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre, et reçu de plein fouet la chaleur de cet après-midi de juillet particulièrement caniculaire. Il se pencha et vit juste en dessous, dans le jardin, un petit hibou haletant qui sautillait des buissons à l'arbre sur la pelouse, puis de l'arbre aux buissons en se cachant la tête dans ses ailes à chaque fois qu'il quittait l'ombre pour se retrouver exposé au soleil.  
"Coq" s'exclama Harry , "viens par ici!"  
Le petit hibou ne se fit pas prier et se faufila dans la chambre du jeune homme tel une fusée, en se dirigeant directement vers la gamelle d'eau d'Hedwige qui le laissa se désaltérer avec un regard qu'on aurait cru de compassion.  
Harry détacha la lettre que l'oiseau avait à sa patte et se recoucha sur le parquet frais. Il s'agissait sûrement d'une lettre de Ron et Hermione qui lui demandaient probablement des nouvelles, ceux-ci s'inquiétant beaucoup pour le moral d'Harry suite à la mort de Sirius.  
C'était la 4ème lettre en 2 semaines de la part de ses deux meilleurs amis, et Harry était vraiment très touché par leur attention et leur amitié, tout en regrettant fortement de ne pas pouvoir être à leur coté au Terrier, la maison de Ron ou cette année Hermione passait toutes ses vacances puisque ses parents étaient partis pour deux mois en formation dans un grand cabinet de dentistes Français.

" Cher Harry,  
Cette année tes vacances chez les Dursley seront écourtées et je ne doute pas que cela te fasse plaisir. Tu vas partir dès lundi prochain à Gizeh, en Égypte, afin de suivre quelques cours de magie égyptienne à l'école d'Osiriax que mon cher confrère, le mage Rahotep le Bon, se fera un honneur de personnellement t'enseigner. Tu te doutes bien cher Harry que cette nouvelle année à Poudlard s'annonce difficile à cause de Voldemort et que tu dois être prêt à rapidement l'affronter. Actuellement je règle d'importantes questions pour l'Ordre et je ne peux pas encore te consacrer pleinement mon temps, mais j'ai toute confiance en Rahotep puisque celui-ci est mon beau frère. Je te demandes de faire tous les efforts nécessaires et je ne doute pas que tu le feras, tu sais qu'il en va de ta vie et de l'avenir du monde magique. Ron et Hermione sont autorisés à te suivre car à eux aussi il incombera un rôle important dans les prochains mois. Malgré les cours qui seront intensifs, prends le temps de visiter ce magnifique pays, il t'apportera beaucoup.  
Arthur Weasley viendra te chercher Dimanche à 14h.  
À bientôt.  
Albus Dumbledore"

Harry ne put retenir une exclamation de joie, et bientôt le pas lourd de son Oncle Vernon se fit entendre dans les escaliers. Lorsqu'il ouvrit brusquement la porte, Harry ne lui laissa même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour hurler et lui tendais déjà la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir. L'Oncle Vernon la prit comme si elle avait été incandescente et entreprit de la lire. Plus il lisait et plus ses sourcils épais tombaient sur ses yeux mais à la fin, un sourire démoniaque se dessinais sur ses lèvres.  
"Parfait, tu nous débarrasseras plus vite le plancher." Il rendit la lettre à Harry et s'en alla en claquant violemment la porte, sans plus. Harry ne s'attendait de toutes façon pas à plus de commentaires, il était probablement aussi soulagé de partir que l'Oncle Vernon pouvait l'être de savoir qu'il partait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à patienter 5 jours.

Les journées passèrent chaudes et ennuyeuses sans grands évènements particuliers, si ce n'est l'évasion d'un vieux lion du zoo de Bâle, quelque part en France, et la découverte par un inventeur Hongrois d'une Vodka sans alcool.

Enfin le dimanche arriva. Le matin l'Oncle Vernon était venu voir Harry dans sa chambre.  
"Nous partons voir la tante Marge. Il est hors de question que tes semblables posent les pieds dans ma maison...est-ce clair?"  
"Évidemment" répondit Harry sur le ton de la provocation. Le terme "semblable" dans la bouche de l'Oncle Vernon semblait évoquer les pestiférés du moyen âge...cela exaspérait particulièrement Harry, les moldus comme l'Oncle Vernon, qui niaient l'existence de la magie, allaient bientôt regretter de telles paroles, Voldemort allait probablement vouloir les éliminer aussi, afin que le "sang pur" des sorciers ne soit plus mélangé pour donner les "sang de bourbe", et aucun de ses moldus ne savaient que c'était lui, Harry Potter, orphelin de père et mère tué dans un accident de voiture et scolarisé dans un collège pour jeunes délinquants qui seul avait le pouvoir de tous les sauver...  
"Je me souhaite de bonne vacances, et malheureusement je te dis à l'année prochaine".Et sur ces paroles l'Oncle Vernon claqua une dernière fois la porte de la chambre d'Harry.  
Il avait regardé la voiture s'éloigner dans Privet Drive, puis était descendu à la cuisine se faire enfin un vrai repas, autre que des feuilles de salades et du Porridge light que la tante Pétunia préparait à tous afin de soutenir le régime de son fils Dudley.  
Dans l'après midi Harry fit ses valises traditionnellement, c'est à dire sans utiliser sa baguette pour ranger ses affaires sans trop se fatiguer, puis descendit attendre le père de Ron devant la télé ( à laquelle il n'était pas censé toucher...) en dégustant un reste de tarte à la fraise que Dudley n'avait pas dû remarquer.  
Enfin, à 14h tapantes, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Sur le coup Harry douta que cela puisse être Mr Weasley, il s'attendait à ce que le père de Ron utilisa la poudre de cheminette, mais en y réfléchissant bien, vu les dégâts dans la maison lorsque ses amis avaient utilisé la cheminée la dernière fois...  
Arthur Weasley se tenait devant la porte, le doigt encore sur la sonnette, et semblait s'extasier devant cette invention moldue.  
"Harry! Comment vas-tu?"dit-il en lui serrant la main à lui en écraser les phalanges.  
"Je suis heureux de partir enfin d'ici!"  
"Ah ça...je te comprends, surtout vu ce qui t'attends à Gizeh, ça va te changer les idées un petit voyage" et il lui tapota amicalement l'épaule. "nous allons prendre ce...taxi, c'est bien cela?"  
Harry fit "oui" de la tête.  
" Nous allons à la gare, nous prendrons le Près au Lard express et nous passerons la nuit à la Tête de Sanglier...tes valises sont déjà prêtes je suppose?"  
"Bien sûr! Mais...nous n'aurions pas dû aller au Terrier?"  
"Petit changement de programme, je t'expliquerais en route...allons-y!" Et sur ce, il empoigna fermement les bagages d'Harry tandis que ce dernier récupérait la cage d'Hedwige et son éclair de feu.  
Ils quittèrent la cour des Dursley et montèrent dans le vieux taxi au charme bien londonien, dont le chauffeur semblait quelque peu étonné de voir un jeune garçon tenant un hibou et un balai...

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir prit le Près au Lard Express voie 9 3/4, ils étaient arrivés à l'auberge tenue par le frère du professeur Dumbledore. Arthur Weasley avait expliqué à Harry que le Terrier n'était plus assez grand pour toute la famille, puisque Bill, le fils aîné, avait ramené dans ses valises Norbert, le dragon appartenant à Hagrid, afin d'en faire dès la rentrée de Septembre le gardien de Poudlard, et que la maison était du coup un peu "étroite". Même si il aurait préféré retrouver quelques heures le calme du Terrier, Harry n'en était pas moins content de retourner à Près au lard, bien que la vue de la cabane hurlante lui eu rappelé de tristes souvenirs.  
La Tête de Sanglier était déserte et cela étonna Harry. Il avait pensé voir plein de sorciers et de sorcières, des Cracmols aussi, venir chercher l'ombre de la bâtisse et la fraîcheur d'une bonne bieraubeurre faite maison.  
" Tout le monde se cache...mais pas de la chaleur...de...tu-sais-qui..." Mr Weasley avait prononcé ces paroles difficilement. Il ne s'était pas encore vraiment remis de l'attaque du serpent de Voldemort...il avait failli en mourir, et Harry avait assisté à toute la scène...il avait été le serpent.

" Harry! Ron, Harry est là!" Hermione dévalait les escalier et manqua de peu de tomber. Elle serra Harry si fort dans ses bras qu'il en étouffa presque.  
" Je suis si heureuse de te voir! J'avais peur que tu reste seul...oh si tu savais comme je suis impatiente de partir en Égypte avec vous deux!"  
Ron les avait rejoint, et maintenant Hermione les serrait tous les deux dans ses bras.  
" Hermy...on ne respire plus! Harry, tu m'as manqué, vieux pote!"  
Vieux pote...Ron se lâchait...il avait plus d'assurance...il semblait métamorphosé. Harry appréciait ce changement, il savait que le défaut majeur de son ami était le manque de confiance en lui, et que cela lui avait souvent valu des moqueries, particulièrement lors des matchs de Quidditch.  
"Suis moi, on va monter les affaires dans ta chambre"

Quelques minutes plus tard ils se retrouvèrent tous autour d'une bonne tablée préparée par les soins de Molly Weasley.Le frère de Dumbledore les avaient rejoint, il y avait Fred et Georges, les frères de Ron, Ginny, sa petite sœur et même Bill qui était venu pour l'occasion. Il y avait de la nourriture à foison, et tous dégustèrent les mets copieux dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Harry en avait oublié ses inquiétudes, ses mauvais souvenirs, et ses cauchemars.  
À la fin du repas, Maugrey Fol œil et Remus Lupin vinrent également les rejoindre. Les retrouvailles furent émouvantes, particulièrement celles de Harry et Lupin qui avaient tous deux perdu un être cher et qui faisaient de leur mieux afin de se soutenir mutuellement.  
Arthur Weasley appela vers lui Harry.  
"Vous partez tous les trois à Osiriax, demain matin, en ...cette chose qui vole..c'est quoi déjà? Ah zut..."  
" En avion?"  
" Oui, voilà, en navion, c'est incroyable...j'aurais bien voulu essayer...mais là n'est pas le sujet. Vous allez être initié à la magie la plus ancestrale de notre monde, tu verras Harry, c'est une merveille, et..une chance, peu de magicien la connaissent alors qu'elle est...la magie suprême! Bref...c'est Rahotep qui va vous l'enseigner, c'est un homme aussi extraordinaire et sage que Dumbledore. Tu auras besoin de cet enseignement, tu sais pourquoi...Hermione apprendra plus les potions traditionnelles du pays, ça vous...ça nous sera certainement des plus utile, et quand à Ron, il étudiera de plus près les créatures magique d'égypte. À vous trois, vous allez revenir avec les meilleurs armes pour combattre...voilà..." il se tut un instant...pensif.  
" Et surtout nous allons faire un peu de tourisme!" s'exclama Ron." Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir y retourner, tu verras Harry, c'est grandiose...dis papa, cette fois je pourrais descendre dans les tombes?"  
"Mon fils, tu feras ce que Rahotep te demandera...et tant que tu ne t'y perds pas...je ne vois pas d'inconvénients!"  
Tous rigolèrent.


	2. OsiriaxChap 2

Chapitre deuxième.

Le lendemain matin tout le monde se leva de bonne heure. Bill devait repartir au Terrier s'occuper de Norbert, et Fred et Georges avaient une importante commande de farces et attrapes en tous genres à préparer. Ginny devait aller rejoindre son petit ami Dean Thomas à Londres pour assister à une pièce de théâtre, et Mr Weasley était attendu au Ministère pour la nomination du nouveau ministre de la magie. Ce serait Remus Lupin et Molly weasley qui accompagneraient le trio à l'aéroport.  
Après avoir prit le Près au Lard Express puis un bus à deux étages ( qui avait émerveillé Mrs Weasley ), la petite troupe se retrouva à l'aéroport de Londres, dans le Hall d'embarquement. Les au revoir se firent longuement, la mère de Ron couvrant chacun de chaleureux baisers et d'aussi chaleureuses recommandations.  
Enfin l'avion décolla, et bien que légèrement intimidés, Harry, Ron et Hermione eurent tôt fait d'apprécier le vol. Près de 6h plus tard, après avoir fait une petite halte à l'aéroport de Paris en France, ils arrivaient enfin sur le tarmac Du Caire, la capitale égyptienne. Le trio s'était endormi et n'avait pu voir depuis les hublots les trois majestueuses pyramides qui semblaient souhaiter la bienvenue aux touristes.  
Tirés de leur sommeil par l'annonce du commandant de bord, le trio descendit de l'avion. Il régnait une chaleur insoutenable, et Harry vint même à penser qu'il faisait plus frais en Angleterre. Dans le Hall d'accueil, ils virent un jeune homme qui brandissait une petite pancarte sous le nez de tous les passagers qui descendaient de l'appareil et sur laquelle il était écrit "Harrix POT-ER".  
"Bonjour, je-suis-Harry-Potter" dit Harry à l'adresse du jeune homme, en détachant soigneusement tous les mots pour être sûr de se faire comprendre.  
"Bijour Missiè Pottèr" répondit le garçon. " Ji sis votri guide, ji vé vous condire à Osiriax, sivez moi siviplè". Hermione et Ron manquèrent de pouffer de rire, mais Harry ne leur en laissa pas le temps. Empoignant leurs bardas ils suivirent le jeune homme et se retrouvèrent bientôt chacun sur le dos d'un chameau. Parfaitement à l'aise, Ron expliqua à Harry et à Hermione comment faire pour guider l'animal, et les gratifia au passage d'une explication sur les étonnantes facultés de ces animaux tandis que Hermione n'avait de cesse de glisser en se rattrapant au cou de sa monture qu'elle étouffait presque, elle aussi. Finalement, alors qu'ils arrivaient sur le plateau de Gizeh, Hermione chuta et se résigna à marcher aux cotés de la pauvre bête qui semblait épuisée.  
Le spectacle qui se dressait devant leurs yeux les laissa sans voix, et même Ron s'était tût. Ils étaient aux pieds du grand Sphinx, cet animal de pierre au corps de lion et à la tête d'homme, et derrière lui ils voyaient se dresser les 3 immenses pyramides, imposantes et souveraines.  
"Ni zy sommes" leur dit le guide.  
"Je ne vois rien, où est l'école?" demanda Harry tout en essayant de chasser le sable de ses chaussures.  
"Ici, apprichez vi". Le jeune homme leur montrait une stèle entre les pattes géantes de la sculpture.  
"C'est une stèle qui raconte qu'un pharaon avait vu en rêve le sphinx lui demander de le sauver du sable qui le recouvrait..."expliqua Ron.  
"Ci cila, mais rigardez..." Le jeune homme appuya sur une série de hiéroglyphes, et tout à coup, la stèle s'ébranla en dévoilant une ouverture.  
"C'est...ça alors! Et dire que les moldus essayent de savoir si oui ou non il y a quelque chose sous le sphinx!" Ron, Hermione et Harry étaient ébahis.  
"Ils ni triveront jimais...ine firmile migique pritège li porte" dit le guide avec un grand sourire. Et il leur fit signe de rentrer.  
Le quatuor avançait maintenant dans un long corridor descendant, assez bas de plafond, et des torches magiques s'allumaient au fur et à mesure de leur avancée. Bientôt ils se trouvèrent face à une porte immense, toute en or et finement ciselée, couverte de hiéroglyphes. Le jeune homme prononça une formule incompréhensible et les deux battants s'ouvrirent en silence.   
Encore une fois, Harry et ses compagnons restèrent bouche bée. Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce immense, lumineuse, aux murs couverts d'or et de pierres précieuses, il y avait des colonnes et des statues finement taillées, presque réelles, et il ne remarquèrent même pas que leur guide n'était pas rentré avec eux. Les portes se refermèrent sans un bruit et une voix s'éleva du fond de cette grande salle.  
" Approchez mes enfants"  
Tous les trois se regardèrent puis avancèrent en direction de la voix.  
Debout au pied d'une énorme statue représentant un être humain affublé d'une tête de babouin se tenait un homme, grand et mince, sans âge, habillé seulement d'un genre de jupe blanche et d'une paire de sandales. Il portait une chose bizarre sous le menton et sur la tête, et il semblait s'être maquillé, particulièrement les yeux. Hermione était fascinée, mais Harry et Ron se retenaient avec peine de rire.  
"Vous voici à Osiriax" La voix était grave et douce, mystérieuse...envoutante. Les deux jeunes garçons se reprirent.  
" Je suis Rahotep" L'homme s'avança vers eux, les regarda tour à tour et s'agenouilla au pied d'Harry. D'une main légère, il dégagea la mèche de cheveux qui masquait la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, et passa son autre main dessus en fermant les yeux. Cela dura quelques secondes, mais Harry eu pu juré qu'il avait ressentit une douce et protectrice chaleur. Enfin Rahotep se releva.  
" Mes enfants, c'est un immense cadeau que me fait le professeur Dumbledore en vous envoyant à moi. Je sais le destin qui vous entoure, je sais vos épreuves passées et je sens vos épreuves futures. Je vous y préparerait de mon mieux. Vous allez découvrir ici les plus fabuleux mystères de la magie, des mystères dont je suis le dernier garant, et qui se transmettent d'élus en élus depuis l'aube des temps. Peu de gens y ont été initiés, et les seuls élèves de cette école qui en suivent l'enseignement ont eu à subir de terribles épreuves pour prétendre y accéder. Vous êtes tous trois les seuls étrangers qui connaîtront ces mystères, Ron et Hermione parce que vous accompagnerez Harry dans ses combats, et toi Harry...parce que toi seul affrontera le mal face à face."  
Tous les trois se regardèrent. Harry se demanda si Rahotep connaissait la prophétie, tandis que Ron et Hermione regardaient Harry guettant une réaction. Il y eu un silence pesant.  
"Mais allons"reprit Rahotep" Nous n'y sommes pas encore, et il se fait tard. Je vous propose de rejoindre vos chambres et de vous changer, vous ne pouvez circuler au sein de l'école dans vos habits habituels, vous devez porter nos vêtements, ils sont purifiés, c'est notre tradition."  
Harry et Ron firent la grimace, l'idée de se promener dans une sorte de "jupe" ne les réjouissaient pas, et Hermione avait un étrange sourire en coin.  
"Nous nous rejoindrons ici même pour le dîner, j'enverrais quelqu'un vous chercher, en attendant, voici Hélior, votre guide de tout a l'heure, il va vous conduire à vos chambres"   
Il se baissa légèrement vers l'avant, l'espèce de barbichette factice sous son menton venant toucher sa poitrine...et il y eu ...rien, Rahotep venait de disparaître en silence.  
"ça alors!" s'écrièrent Ron et Hermione en même temps " Harry tu as vu, il a transplané sans faire aucun bruit! C'est géant...waou, j'espère qu'il va nous l'apprendre!' s'exclamait Ron.  
" J'espère aussi" dit seulement Harry. Les paroles de Rahotep raisonnaient encore dans sa tête. Ses amis ne savaient rien de la prophetie...peut-être était-ce le moment de leur en parler...peut-être.  
"Bon alors, vous me suivez?" dit Hélior avec un large sourire.  
"Mais...tu parles très bien notre langue..." s'étonna Hermione.  
" Bien sûr, je voulais juste tester votre savoir-vivre et votre politesse, on m'avait dit que les Européens étaient parfois impolis et se moquaient des gens...mais pas tous apparemment!" dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry.  
"En tout cas, je dois dire que j'ai bien rigolé avec ta façon de monter à chameau Hermione!"   
"J'ai jamais fait de chameau de ma vie...suis arrivée vivante...c'est déjà bien!"  
"Allez venez, je vous montre vos chambres et vos affaires"  
Ils sortirent de la grande salle et se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans un long corridor mais dont les murs étaient ornés de représentations animées des dieux anciens et de photos plus récentes, ainsi que de superbes peintures occidentales. Le mélange des styles faisait ressortir un curieux anachronisme mais le tout restait sublime. Ils entrèrent dans une salle plus petite.  
"Ici sur la droite c'est l'escalier qui mène au dortoir des filles, et là, à gauche, celui des garçons. Vos bagages ont déjà été montées et vos tenues sont sur vos lits. Si vous n'arrivez pas à vous habiller, appelez moi...sauf toi Hermione, bien-sûr, mais si tu as besoin d'aide, appelle Ishis, c'est ma sœur, elle doit être là haut."

La chambre de Ron et Harry était magnifique. Vaste, elle comprenait un bain à remous et un coin de jardin particulier. Les lits étaient bas et semblaient taillés dans l'estrade de pierre sur lesquels ils reposaient. Les murs là aussi étaient orné d'or et de pierres précieuses mais les statues décoratives étaient beaucoup moins grandes que celle de la grande salle et faisaient office d'armoire. Sur les lits étaient étendus les pagnes des deux garçons et aux pieds il y avait les sandales. Ils entreprirent de s'habiller, ou plutôt de se déshabiller, et lorsqu'ils eurent revêtues les "jupes", ils se regardèrent dans un grand miroir. Étrangement, la tenue leur allait bien à tous les deux, et ils n'eurent même pas envie de se moquer l'un de l'autre. Ils regrettèrent seulement de ne pas être un peu plus…musclé...puis ils descendirent attendre Hermione dans la salle du bas.  
Lorsqu'ils la virent apparaître habillée d'une fine robe blanche voilée tenue à la taille par une ceinture en mailles d'or, Harry et Ron en eurent le souffle coupé. Hermione était vraiment splendide, et Ron ne résistât pas à l'envie de le lui dire, ce qui eu pour effet de la faire rougir de plaisir.  
" Je te trouve très bien aussi en jupette" dit-elle à Ron en adressant un clin d'œil à Harry.   
À ce moment là Hélior vint les rejoindre. Il était suivi par une jeune fille peut-être encore plus belle qu'Hermione pensait Harry. Elle avait les cheveux noir et les yeux verts, jamais il n'avait vu un tel regard, et elle aussi portait une tunique semblable à celle de sa camarade. Elle avait également des boucles d'oreilles représentant des scarabées, un bracelet natté au dessus du coude, et un pectoral en perle de verre autour du cou.  
"Voici ma sœur jumelle, Ishis. Elle vous fera faire la visite de l'école demain. En attendant...si nous allions manger? Après il y aura la cérémonie des Dieux."  
"Les Dieux...et une cérémonie? C'est quoi ça?"demanda Ron   
"Chaque élève d'Osiriax est placé sous la protection d'un Dieu Ancien...il y a une petite cérémonie pour déterminer quel Dieu sera notre protecteur, et voilà...vous verrez bien tout à l'heure!"   
"D'accord, on verra ça...Hélior, on te suit" s'exclama Harry, sans quitter des yeux la sœur de son interlocuteur qui lui souriait avec grâce.


	3. OsiriaxChap 3

Chapitre troisième.

Le repas qui leur fût servi avait été succulent ,bien que les jeunes sorciers ne fussent pas très au courant des traditionnels plats égyptiens, constitués de poix chiches, d'oies rôties, de poissons délicats et de figues.  
« Mes enfants, maintenant que vous êtes rassasiés, il est l'heure pour votre Dieu de vous choisir » dit Rahotep, mystérieusement. « Suivez moi »  
Il les conduisit dans une sorte de cour souterraine, avec un jardin, une petite mare, et un plafond magique qui imitait à la perfection un ciel d'azur balayé de fins nuages. Harry et ses compagnons étaient…époustouflés.  
« Où sommes nous ?» demanda Hermione alors qu'elle regardait une famille de canards s'ébrouer dans la mare.  
« Il y a au dessus de nous la grande pyramide de Kheops. Elle est haute de 146 m, et nous, nous sommes environ 150m au dessous, c'est un peu comme les icebergs pour les moldus, nous ne leur laissons voir que ce qu'ils peuvent…et veulent voir! Mais cela devient de plus en plus dur de protéger ces lieux, leur technologie a faite de gros progrès, et ils deviennent de plus en plus curieux…un jour notre magie ne suffira peut-être plus à masquer Osiriax. »  
Tout en leur expliquant ce que les moldus étaient autorisés à « voir » du monde magique égyptien, Rahotep les avaient conduit aux pieds d'une bâtisse, petite, blanche et en forme de cube, une sorte de chapelle.  
« Vous y rentrerez chacun votre tour. Vous avancerez jusqu'au fond de la pièce et vous vous allongerez sur une natte étendue au sol devant la statue du Dieu Râ, le Dieu des Dieux. Laissez vous aller, détendez vous….voyagez… »  
Que de mystères pensa Harry, et un coup d'œil à ses amis lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à se poser des questions, Ron semblait peu rassuré et Hermione jouait nerveusement avec les mailles de sa ceinture.  
« Harry…à toi l'honneur! » Hélior tendait une coupe remplit d'un liquide vert au jeune sorcier. « Bois ça….c'est ce qui permettra aux dieux de….te contacter, bois…ça ne craint rien » dit-il en rigolant. Le regard appuyé d'Ishis convainquit l'hésitant qui bût la coupe d'une traite.  
« Mmm…pas mauvais » et il rentra dans la chapelle. Il n'y avait aucune décoration, et l'obscurité était maître, seule une lueur dorée était perceptible à l'autre bout de la pièce. Harry se dirigea vers la statuette qui rayonnait étrangement dans le noir, trouva la natte et s'y allongea. La potion devait être un genre de relaxant car très vite, il eu l'impression de s'endormir, de flotter. Cela dura quelques instant puis tout à coup, Harry eu la sensation de tomber dans un gouffre de lumière tourbillonnante, il ne sentait plus le sol dur sous lui et il aurait juré que des milliers d'étoiles dansaient follement autour de lui. Tout s'arrêta. Quelque chose….quelqu'un s'approchait de lui, un homme, avec une tête d'animal, une tête de faucon….et des yeux de braises. Ils se regardèrent, longuement, en silence. Le Dieu semblait jauger seulement par le regard le jeune homme en face de lui, puis finalement il le toucha à l'épaule, simplement. Harry ne ressentit qu'une douce chaleur et se réveilla. Chancelant il sortit de la chapelle et alla s'asseoir sur un banc de pierres non loin. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui, et particulièrement sur son épaule. Hélior et Ishis étaient bouche bée, Rahotep le regardait avec émerveillement, Ron et Hermione semblait rassurés de voir leur ami en bon état.  
« Le Dieu des Dieux t'accorde sa protection….c'est inouï, ça n'arrive que très rarement….c'est merveilleux Harry! » Rahotep serra le jeune sorcier dans ses bras puis il désigna la marque d'Harry sur son épaule.  
« C'est la marque de Râ, ce cercle, le disque solaire…c'est la puissance, la force et la vie. Le dernier magicien à avoir reçu cette protection est devenu une légende dans notre monde autant que chez les moldus, il s'appelait Ousermaâtrè, vous devez le connaître sous le nom de Ramsès le Grand…. »  
Les yeux de Ron et Hermione se firent admiratifs. Hélior prit une autre coupe.  
« Ron, c'est à toi….bois! »  
Le jeune homme à la chevelure de feu bût sa coupe et rentra, d'un pas hésitant, dans la chapelle blanche. Il en ressortit près d'une heure plus tard, les cheveux en bataille, et le regard de celui qui se réveille. Il avait à l'épaule une marque en forme de plume, et Rahotep leur expliqua qu'il s'agissait du symbole de la Déesse Maât, représentant la justice et la vérité qui caractérisait les Hommes justes et bons.  
Enfin vint le tour d'Hermione. Comme ses amis elle bût la potion et rentra dans la bâtisse pour n'en ressortir que longtemps après. La jeune fille dénuda son épaule et montra à l'assistance sa marque, la même que Ron.  
« Harry, il est désormais certain, au cas ou tu en doutais, que tu peux avoir aveuglément confiance en tes amis…. » lui dit d'un air malicieux Ishis la belle égyptienne….  
« je n'en doutais pas! »  
« Parfait. Maintenant allez vous reposez, demain nous commencerons les premiers cours. Dormez bien. » et Rahotep les gratifia chacun d'un amical clin d'œil.

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit régénératrice, Harry, Ron et Hermione déjeunèrent dans la grande salle en compagnie des deux seuls élèves d'Osiriax n'ayant pas rejoint leur foyer pour les vacances. Comme promit, Ishis leur fît découvrir le reste de l'école, leurs expliquant les peintures, les tableaux, et quelques légendes qui firent encore une fois l'émerveillement des trois jeunes occidentaux.  
En fin de matinée, peu avant le repas, Rahotep demanda à Harry de le rejoindre dans son bureau. Le garçon rejoignit le mage dans une pièce aussi belle que la grande salle, mais néanmoins beaucoup plus petite. Ils s'assirent tous deux sur de somptueux et moelleux coussins.  
« Sirius n'est pas mort. » lui dit-il de but en blanc.  
Harry laissa échapper un gémissement.  
« Ta tristesse est fondée mon jeune ami, mais ta peine n'est plus nécessaire. Ton parrain n'est pas mort, il a disparu derrière le Voile. C'est un lieu mystérieux et nous, magiciens, nous n'en savons rien ou presque….personne n'en est vraiment revenu. »  
« Alors si personne n'en revient, pourquoi me dites-vous cela! »La colère gagnait Harry et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Comment cet inconnu pouvait-il….remuer le couteau dans la plaie, de quel droit?  
« Calmes-toi. Certains sorciers qui avaient disparu à cause de ce voile sont réapparûts, mais malheureusement, personne ne sait comment, ni pourquoi, et eux même n'étaient pas en mesure de le dire. Harry….. »il cessa de parler quelques instants tandis que le jeune sorcier ne pouvait retenir ses larmes.  
« Harry, ces sorciers sont revenus fous. Ils ont eu la force de traverser le voile, mais ils avaient tout donné…tu comprends? Ils en ont perdu la raison….mais je sais que Sirius peut en revenir indemne, il a eu la force de résister aux Détraqueurs, et le voile n'est pas pire que ces créatures….mais….il y a toujours ce risque de la folie…je voulais que tu le saches car il ne faut pas que tu perde espoir désormais. Je sais combien ton parrain compte pour toi et à quel point sa disparition t'as meurtrie, cet espoir doit te donner la force de te battre, de tenir, et de vivre. »  
Dumbledore ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette possibilité de retour.  
« Vous me dites ça pour….pour…. » Harry ne pouvait plus retenir ses sanglots.   
« Pour te leurrer? Non mon garçon. Toi seul peut battre Voldemort et tu le sais, c'est la prophétie, et je n'ai aucun intérêt a te mentir….si tu savais…. » Le majestueux sorcier s'était tût.  
« Vous mentez, le professeur Dumbledore ne m'a jamais rien dit sur ce voile…et Voldemort.. »  
Le mage se tenait la tête entre les mains.  
« Voldemort..il a….tuée ma…femme et mes deux enfants….il les as torturé parce que je ne voulais pas le rejoindre….j'ai voulu les venger, et c'est Dumbledore qui m'en a empêché, lui qui venait de perdre sa sœur et ses neveux retenait mon bras….il m'a parlé de la prophétie….puis de toi lorsque tu as enfin été révélé….j'ai attendu ta venue comme un père attend la venue au monde de son enfant, et tu es là! C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de ne rien te dire sur le voile, je voulais t'expliquer moi-même… Je suis le dernier gardien d'une magie bien plus puissante que toutes les autres, et je vais te l'apprendre….car c'est toi qui vengera ma femme et mes fils, ton père et ta mère et toutes les victimes de ce démon…. Je ne peux pas te mentir, comprends-tu? Harry, me comprends-tu? »  
Sa phrase finissait en un long sanglot.  
« Sirius n'est pas mort, tu peux me croire….maintenant sors…je dois rester seul. »

Sous le choc de ces révélations, abasourdi et essuyant ses yeux, Harry sortit de la pièce et couru droit à la chapelle blanche. Il se jeta au pied de la statuette et lui hurla à la face les pires injures. Jamais il n'avait à ce point ressenti de la colère, de la haine, du dégoût envers ce destin qui ne l'épargnait pas…pourquoi lui? Pourquoi….  
Il sentit une main sur son épaule. Une main douce, apaisante, chaleureuse…il tourna la tête et dans l'obscurité il remarqua deux scintillements…les boucles d'oreilles d'Ishis.  
Il sentit la main sur son épaule se retirer puis venir glisser le long de son visage et de son cou.  
« Les Dieux ont leurs raisons…tu ne peux aller contre…il faut accepter, c'est comme ça…pourquoi est-ce toi qui a été choisi?Nous ne le saurons jamais….mais c'est le prix du bonheur Harry….le prix du bonheur car tu ne feras pas, et tu n'as pas fait que souffrir, il te faut encore beaucoup de chemin vers ce bonheur, mais sur ce chemin tu n'es pas seul, tes amis sont là, des gens que tu ne connais pas encore seront là, et moi….je serais là aussi. »   
Elle l'attira à lui et reçu le jeune garçon sanglotant dans ses bras.  
Harry pleura pendant des heures, mais elle ne le quitta pas…elle était là.


	4. OsiriaxChap 4

Chapitre quatrième.

Ron et Hermione s'étonnaient de ne pas voir revenir leur ami, mais ils le savaient en compagnie de Rahotep. Lorsque le mage vint seul les rejoindre dans la grande salle il ne leur dit rien mais son visage en disait long, fermé, humide, cela se voyait que le sorcier avait pleuré. N'osant rien lui demander, les deux jeunes occidentaux le suivirent toute fois lorsqu'il leur demanda de l'accompagner.  
« Nous ne ferons pas de cours aujourd'hui, Harry n'est pas très bien…et moi non plus. Ron, je crois que tu connais un peu la Vallée des Rois n'est-ce pas? »  
« Oui, j'y suis déjà allé…mais….je n'ai pas eu le droit de rentrer dans les tombes….et pourtant, même les moldus pouvaient… »  
« Alors ne t'inquiètes pas, et saches que les tombes auxquelles les moldus ont accès sont….factices, c'est pour détourner leur attention des vrais trésors de l'Égypte… »  
Cette information réjouit le jeune homme.   
Accompagnés d'Hélior, il retournèrent à l'extérieur, aux pieds du sphinx et des pyramides, au milieu des touristes moldus qui profitaient du semblant de fraîcheur de la nuit tombante. Des chameaux les attendaient, Hermione ne put retenir une grimace d'appréhension tandis que Ron, étonnement courtois et attentionné, l'aidait à se hisser sur sa monture et à s'installer.  
Après un cheminement périlleux au cours duquel Hermione chuta de nombreuses fois, Rahotep fit s'arrêter la troupe au pied d'une falaise haute d'environ 200m.  
« Nous y sommes. Les moldus appelaient cet endroit « la Grande Place ». Les tombes qu'ils peuvent visiter ont été…aménagées, il n'y a plus aucune magie en leurs murs. Dans le passé, les moldus et les sorciers vivaient cordialement ensemble, la magie était active et ouverte, il n'y avait pas lieu de la dissimuler…mais les temps ont changés….alors nous avons dû nous adapter à leur curiosité croissante, et à leurs craintes aussi. »  
« La magie était partout avant, dans les temples, les maisons, les jardins….quand tous croyaient en la présence des Dieux, mais quand les moldus ont cessé d'y croire, c'est la que tout s'est compliqué…partout. » rajouta Hélior.  
« Vous mêmes magiciens, en Occident, vous ne croyez plus en la magie des Dieux, vous en avez donc perdu toute connaissance….et également la puissance. C'est ce que vous allez apprendre à Osiriax, vous allez retrouver les racines de la magie, c'est ce qui fera vos forces….mais en attendant, suivez moi….nous allons visiter la tombe du mage Imhotep, il est très connu dans le monde des moldus, ils le prennent pour un architecte…. » leur expliqua Rahotep en faisant apparaître d'un simple geste de la main une sphère lumineuse qui lévitait devant eux pour leur éclairer le chemin. Ils se dirigèrent vers un énorme rocher, impressionnant.  
« Il vous suffira de passer à travers, je vais désactiver sa protection. » Rahotep se retourna, fixa la pierre du regard et prononça ce qui devait être une formule magique que ni Ron ni Hermione ne comprirent, mais Hélior souriait avec malice.  
« Je passe le premier » dit le jeune égyptien en avançant droit sur le rocher. Il passa au travers comme si celui-ci avait été un nuage et disparu.  
Ron et Hermione l'imitèrent, suivi de Rahotep. Ils se trouvaient dans une salle éclairée comme en plein jour. Une statue de chat se leva de son socle pour venir se frotter aux jambes des visiteurs tandis qu'une autre statue, d'un homme cette fois, s'avançait vers eux. Jamais Ron et Hermione n'avait vu de bloc de granit se déplacer avec autant d'aisance…et faire preuve d'une telle politesse:  
« Puis-je vous débarrasser de vos capes de voyages vos altesses? »  
Ébahis les deux jeunes sorciers donnèrent tout de même leurs affaires.  
« Avançons….. » le mage souriait, satisfait de constater la surprise de ses deux nouveaux élèves.  
Au fur et à mesure de leur progression ils découvraient des murs flamboyants ornés de ça et là par des scènes animées, ou des chasseurs poursuivaient des canards sauvages, où des chats jouaient avec des oiseaux, et où des jeunes femmes tiraient de leurs flûtes de douces et envoûtantes notes de musique. Ils arrivèrent à une porte que gardaient deux statues de soldats armés de javelots et de boucliers en peau d'animal, une courte épée à leur coté droit. L'un des gardes descendit de son socle et vint à leur rencontre.  
« Halte -là! Qui vient troubler le repos du Vénéré Imhotep…? »  
Rahotep s'avança à son tour vers le garde et s'inclina.  
« ô gardien farouche, Rahotep se présente à toi. Laisse le rendre hommage à ton maître Imhotep, sage parmit les sages….. »  
« Accordé »Le soldat s'écarta du chemin et la porte s'ouvrit en silence.  
« Il faut les brosser dans le sens du poil »murmura le mage à l'attention de Ron.   
La pièce ne semblait pas avoir de murs, le décor était semblable à celui de dehors, il y avait comme du sable sur le sol et des falaises sur les murs, des étoiles au plafond. Il y avait un bloc rectangulaire tout en or au centre de ce faux désert.  
« Voici le sarcophage d'Imhotep…approchez en silence….ne le réveillez pas, il est assez bougon quand on le dérange sans bonne raison pendant son sommeil éternel! »  
« Ils ne me réveilleront pas n'ais crainte » la voix était gutturale mais n'effrayait pas. Un halo de lumière blanche vint à leur rencontre.  
« Je suis Imhotep, vizir du pharaon Kheops et fondateur d'Osiriax. Rahotep….? »  
« ô grand mage et noble ancêtre, voici Ron et Hermione, ils vivent en Europe, ils sont venus ici pour retrouver la vraie magie telle que les Dieux l'ont crée. »  
« Et les divinités savent combien ils en auront besoin. Où est leur fils?»  
« La vérité n'est pas toujours facile à entendre….Harry a dû se reposer. »   
Ron et Hermione regardaient tour à tour le mage et la lueur, surpris, Harry…l'enfant des dieux…qu'est-ce que cela signifiait?  
« Imhotep, grand sage, comment se fait-il que tu sois éveillé? » demanda Hélior.  
« Mon garçon, le monde se prépare à un nouveau combat du bien contre le mal, je ne pouvais trouver le sommeil et mon âme le repos, trop de choses sont en jeux cette fois. »   
« Heu….vénérable sage Imhotep… » bredouilla Ron alors qu'Hermione le tirait discrètement par la manche pour le faire taire.  
« Rooo…laisses moi….Vénérable Imhotep…heu….pourquoi dites vous « cette fois »? »  
« Jeune sage, dans les temps anciens il y eu bien des batailles dont mêmes les plus grands sorciers ont oublié l'existence. Mais aujourd'hui c'est un démon que votre ami va affronter, il n'y a pas eu, de ma mémoire, fondamentalement plus ignoble et barbare que cette créature. Celui que vous appelez Voldemort à volé des secrets gardés par les Dieux, il a entre ses griffes des pouvoirs que même certaines divinités ne pouvaient contrôler. »  
« Mais alors…nous ne pourrons pas…le vaincre? » s'exclama Hermione horrifiée.  
« Ma douce enfant….par chance il n'a pas volé tous les secrets. Mais seul son égal peut le défaire. Pour tout mal il y a un bien et pour tout bien il y a un mal, ainsi est faite la balance de Maât. Votre ami à été marqué par ce démon comme son égal, c'est lui qui combattra. Il est venu ici pour que lui soit révélé ses armes, il est venu ici recevoir la protection des Divins, il sera leur bras vengeur, on ne vole pas les Dieux impunément. »   
« La protection suprême….celle de Râ, c'est celle de toutes les divinités, les bonnes comme les méchantes, d'Hathor comme de Seth, d'Osiris comme de Sekhmet…tous. »rajouta Hélior.  
Ron et Hermione n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Toutes ces révélations en si peu de temps…tous ces mystères….la magie était extraordinaire, mais là….c'était le summum.  
« Nous te laissons en paix, si je puis dire, ô sage des sages…Harry viendra écouter tes enseignements bientôt. Repos sur toi…. »dit Rahotep en s'agenouillant au sol et en posant son front au sol.  
Le groupe prit le chemin du retour, prenant congé des gardes, du serviteur, et du chat d'albâtre, retrouvant l'aube fraîche et leurs montures.

Harry et Ishis sortirent de la chapelle blanche. Ils y avaient passés la nuit ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre sous le regard protecteur de la statuette. La remerciant de sa présence à ses cotés au cours de ce moment pénible, Harry laissa la jeune fille retourner à ses occupations tandis que lui même regagnait sa chambre. Il se lava, se changea, et s'étonna que Ron ne fusse pas dans son lit. Il descendit alors à la grande salle. Rahotep, Ron, Hermione et Hélior revenaient au même moment. Hermione et Ron se jetèrent à son cou, et il leur rendit leur étreinte. Harry compris alors que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient désormais au courant de ce qui les attendaient, et qu'ils ne le quitteraient pas. Ishis avait raison…eux aussi étaient là.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, tous attablés pour le petit déjeuner, Rahotep, Ron et Hermione racontaient au jeune sorcier leur rencontre avec Imhotep. Bien qu'il fût surpris de ces nouvelles révélations Harry restait de marbre. Ainsi sa venue à Osiriax n'avait rien de ce qu'il prenait au départ pour des vacances instructives, il était là pour apprendre à accomplir son destin et la volonté des Dieux, une tâche qui dépassait de très loin tout ce à quoi il avait pu s'attendre. Deux jours en Égypte et il avait dû remettre à zéro ses croyances historiques, religieuses et magiques. Il avait la très nette impression que ce n'était que le début, et dès la fin du repas il en acquit la certitude.  
« Ron, Hermione et Hélior allez vous reposer, la nuit à été….éprouvante. Harry, j'ai pu remarquer que tu t'entendais très bien avec Ishis, ce sera très utile pour le cour qu'elle va te donner maintenant. »  
« Ishis? Ce n'est pas vous qui êtes supposé m'enseigner ce que je suis venu apprendre ici? »   
« Je t'en apprendrais la majeure partie Harry, mais je suis un Homme et j'ai besoin de me reposer au moins ce matin. Ishis est la meilleure élève de cette école toutes matières confondues, ce ne sera qu'une formalité pour elle de t'apprendre aussi bien que moi à ne pas utiliser ta baguette pour lancer des sorts. »  
« Quoi? » s'écrièrent à l'unisson Harry, Ron et Hermione.  
« La magie égyptienne se passe de la baguette, c'est encombrant cette chose là….et purement occidental. Ron et Hermione vous verrez ça cet après midi avec Ishis également, ne vous en faites pas…. Bonne nuit…! » Rahotep transplana sans un bruit.  
« Il m'épate quand il fait ça » laissa échapper Ron.


	5. OsiriaxChap 5

Chapitre cinquième.

Harry et Ishis se trouvaient dans une salle peu éclairée dont les murs et le sol semblaient matelassés.  
« La magie égyptienne n'utilise que les mains, les yeux et la pensée…il n'y a rien de plus simple. aujourd'hui nous ne verrons que les regards et la pensée. Pas de formules à retenir, pas de baguettes, c'est plus pratique!»  
« Pour toi, oui, ce doit l'être….mais j'ai appris la magie grâce à des formules et à ma baguette….c'est comme ça pour moi la magie! »  
« Harry….et si tu ouvrais un peu ton esprit….tu sais depuis deux jours maintenant que notre magie est exceptionnelle, si tu te ferme à son apprentissage, tu peux tout de suite rentrer chez toi, mais ne compte pas battre Voldemort avec le peu que tu tiens de ta magie occidentale! »  
« Tu sais décidément trouver les mots….allons-y, montre moi! »  
« Parfait. » La jeune fille fixa le garçon et les lunettes de ce dernier s'échappèrent de son visage pour venir se poser délicatement dans la main de celle qui les avaient appelées.  
« Tu vois…. »  
« Heu…oui…mais non…là je ne vois que du flou! »  
« Sois sérieux….j'ai pensé à tes lunettes dans ma main et elles y sont, c'est simple. Il suffit de se concentrer un peu, à ton tour….essaye de les reprendre, ne pense qu'à elle dans TA main…vas-y »  
Le jeune homme se concentra…encore et encore…mais rien ne se produisit, les lunettes ne bougèrent pas d'un poil.  
« Tu es distrait Harry, tu ne fais pas attention! »  
« Excuses moi, on retente? »  
« Allez….la magie fait partie de toi, c'est toi qui est magique…c'est ça que tu dois te dire. »  
Le jeune sorcier se concentra à nouveau, tellement, qu'il avait l'impression que la pièce disparaissait….et les lunettes étaient dans sa main.  
« Voilà, c'est très bien Harry, vraiment très bien…pour un premier essai je suis étonnée, d'habitude les objets ne parviennent pas à celui qui les appelle, ils ne font que frémir ou vaguement se soulever. »   
« Chez moi on utilise le sortilège Accio avec notre baguette, ça marche aussi bien! »  
« Je n'en doute pas….mais la main qui tient ta baguette est prise, alors que là tu peux l'utiliser…. Attends, on va essayer quelque chose de plus….dynamique….prépares-toi! »  
« Je suis prêt… »  
Harry vola à travers la pièce et les murs amortirent le choc en douceur, il eu la sensation de tomber dans du coton.  
« Je t'avais dit de te préparer » dit la jeune fille en lui tendant la main, moqueuse. Il prit la main tendue et se releva. Une fois debout il ne la lâchait toujours pas, il appréciait encore une fois le contact de cette peau chaude et douce contre la sienne.  
« Harry…nous devons continuer la leçon » rappela Ishis dans un murmure.  
« Tu as raison…prépares toi! »   
Et cette fois c'est la jeune sorcière qui traversa la salle sans toucher le sol. Elle se releva seul.  
« Et bien…tu es un excellent élève! Nous allons continuer l'entraînement…attaque et défense….Harry…tes yeux sont magnifiques quand…. »  
« Les tiens aussi »   
Après seulement quelques heures, Harry utilisait parfaitement son regard et reconnaissait que sa baguette était finalement bien encombrante.  
Au cours du repas de midi, alors qu'ils n'étaient que les deux à déjeuner, le jeune sorcier essaya d'en savoir un peu plus sur la belle égyptienne.  
« Pourquoi Hélior et toi n'êtes-vous pas rentrez chez vous cet été? »   
« Nos parents sont morts. »  
« Excuses moi, je ne voulais pas…. »  
« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, ce n'est pas grave. Ils sont décédés en même temps que la famille de Rahotep…mon père était lui aussi un mage puissant et il a refusé de rejoindre Voldemort…nous étions bébés et nous étions chez notre nourrice….ce démon ne nous a pas trouvé. Finalement Rahotep nous a recueilli et nous avons grandit à Osiriax. Voilà… »  
« J'aurais aimé grandir à Poudlard….les Dursley sont….des moldus horribles! »  
« Mais ils t'ont forgé un caractère! »  
« Vu comme ça…. »   
À la fin du repas ils se trouvèrent tous ensemble. Rahotep s'enquit auprès d'Ishis du déroulement de la leçon et fût visiblement satisfait de la réponse.   
« Cet après midi Ron et Hermione vous irez avec Ishis pour le même cour qu'Harry ce matin et toi mon jeune ami tu viendras avec moi…nous irons dans mon bureau…rassures toi, ce sera moins difficile qu'hier! »  
« C'est certain… »  
Une fois dans le bureau de Rahotep, Harry alla s'asseoir sur les coussins tandis que le Mage vidait son esprit dans une pensine.  
« Harry, Dumbledore m'a demandé de t'enseigner pour de bon l'Occlumancie…tu n'as pas été très réceptifs aux cours de Sévérus Rogue et….ça a coûté cher…. »  
« Pourquoi me le rappelez vous? »  
« C'est ce qui te donnera du courage…surmonter tes échecs et en tirer des leçons. Et si tu m'en veux d'agir ainsi…tant mieux…tu es de la même trempe que la Déesse Sekhmet…quand la colère t'anime tu fais des ravages » répondit Rahotep en adressant à Harry un clin d'œil…  
Harry sourit enfin au majestueux sorcier.  
Le cours dura tout l'après midi. Le jeune garçon ressortit épuisé, harassé, mais enfin il maîtrisait l'art de l'Occlumancie.


	6. OsiriaxChap 6

**Note aux reviewers:**

Merci de vos encouragements et "ravie que ça vous plaise"! Je m'excuse d'avoir tardé à mettre une suite à ces 5 premiers chapitres, mais c'est que la pulsion d'écriture ne me venait pas. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que pour me faire pardonner, voici 2 chapitres d'un coup, écrits cette nuit même alors que je souffrais d'un certain ennui au cours de ma garde.  
J'aimerais vous avertir que l'histoire devient un peu compliquée, alors accrochez vous bien. Par ailleurs, j'avais dis dans l'introduction du premier chapitre que cette Fic pouvait constituer le "début" du futur Tome 6, mais finalement je retire ces paroles, et je ne doutes pas qu'a la fin de vos lectures vous comprendrez vous même que la tournure prise ne me permet pas trop de cadrer l'histoire avec celle de JKR et du Tome 6... Pour la suite de ces 2 nouveaux chapitres, soyez patients, et pardonnez moi d'avance du retard que cela pourrait avoir.

**Disclaimer:**

La plus part des personnages appartiennent à JKR, sauf Rahotep, Ishis,et Hélior qui eux sont à moi! Vous découvrirez ici d'autres personnages, qui eux appartiennent autant à vous qu'à moi ou qu'à JKR, puisque les Dieux ne font pas l'objet d'une quelconque légalité!(enfin..je crois)

**NB: **Pour les éventuelles explications nécessaires sur le plan ésotérique, divin, légendaire, Historique et sur le plan de la tournure de ma Fic, n'hésitez pas! Si il le faut je ferais une partie spéciale explications.

Bonne Lecture à vous!

**Chapitre 6**

Le soir venu tous se retrouvèrent pour le repas dans la grande salle. Hermione et Ron s'émerveillaient encore de cette nouvelle façon de pratiquer la magie qu'Ishis leur avait enseignée dans l'après midi. Hermione avait, comme à son habitude, fait preuve de beaucoup d'aisance, réussissant à tenir tête à la jeune égyptienne lors des entraînements aux duels. Le succès de Ron en ce domaine était un peu plus mitigé, mais Ishis ne désespérait pas qu'il réussisse sous peu à faire ne serait-ce que « léviter » sa baguette au dessus de sa main. Harry était épuisé de son après midi passé à fermer son esprit à Rahotep, mais fier de sa réussite, car enfin, le mage n'avait pu pénétré ses pensées, ce qui signifiait donc que Voldemort ne le pourrait plus non plus, surtout si cette fois il s'y entraînait assidûment.  
« Harry, cette nuit toi et Ishis vous vous rendrez au tombeau d'Imhotep, il veut te voir » Le jeune sorcier aurait préféré passer la nuit dans son lit, mais Hermione et Ron lui avaient rapporté que le grand sage demandait à le rencontrer. Il regarda donc Rahotep en acquiescent d'un signe de tête. De plus, l'idée de passer une nuit de plus en compagnie d'Ishis n'était pas pour lui déplaire, car aux cotés de la jeune femme il ressentait un certain repos de l'esprit qu'il n'avait pas trouvé depuis bien longtemps, bien avant même la disparition étrange de son parrain.  
« Ce soir j'aimerais aller jeter un œil à la bibliothèque d'Osiriax, j'aimerais apprendre un peu plus de la véritable histoire de l'Égypte, celle des moldus est déjà fascinante, et je n'ose même pas imaginer comment peut-être la vraie, celle des sorciers… »  
« Chaque livre de cette école te seras grand ouvert jeune fille, mais prends donc tes deux yeux, sans cela tu ne t'en sortiras pas! »  
Tous rigolèrent de la plaisanterie de Rahotep, bien que les trois européens s'étonnaient de cet humour dont ils ne pensaient pas le grand sage capable.Alors que Rahotep retournait dans son bureau et que Ron eu décrété que lui aussi aimerait bien visiter la bibliothèque, Ishis et Harry prirent à dos de chameau la route vers la tombe d'Imhotep.  
« Harry, tes amis savent-ils qu'ils sont amoureux? »  
Harry était estomaqué, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Ishis aborde un tel sujet, comme ça, sans même prévenir.  
« Heu…pourquoi tu me demandes ça? »  
« Oh…comme ça, histoire de discuter un peu pendant le voyage! Si je suis trop indiscrète, arrêtes moi… »  
« Non, ça ira…en fait, je ne sais pas si ils le savent, et finalement moi même, je crois que je ne le savais pas…. »  
« Tu ne sais pas que tu es amoureux? »  
Harry restait sans voix, il sentait ses joues rosir de façon étrange, et fort gêné il tenta de bredouiller une réponse.  
« heu…non, pas moi, c'est de Ron et Hermione que nous parlons non? Ben…je voulais dire, je n'avais pas fait attention au fait qu'ils puissent être amoureux l'un de l'autre, ce sont mes amis, et j'ai l'habitude de les voir ensemble, je n'ai pas trop fait attention à cela…c'est tout. »  
« Ahhhh…….. »  
Si les étoiles avaient été un tout petit peu plus lumineuses, Harry aurait pu voir le malicieux sourire sur le visage de son accompagnatrice.  
« Toi alors tu dis qu'ils sont amoureux? »  
« Je dis même que ça crève les yeux…ils sont souvent ensemble, et tu sais, certains regards ne trompent pas, ils se regardent souvent l'un et l'autre, c'est subtil à saisir, mais pour moi ce sont des regards d'amoureux. Ron essaye de faire bonne figure devant Hermione, je dirais même que parfois il se pavane tel le paon, et Hermione, elle, fait preuve de douceur je dirais envers lui, elle l'encourage lorsqu'il échoue, le félicite quand il réussit…. »  
« C'est normal, entre amis de se soutenir et s'encourager! »  
« Oui, je sais bien, mais je sens quelque chose de différent dans leurs façons de faire à eux. Enfin, peut-être que je me trompe, mais cela m'étonnerais. »  
Harry était pensif, fixant sans même s'en apercevoir l'encolure de sa monture.  
« Harry, regardes moi…. »  
Les yeux d'Ishis reflétaient le ciel étoilé, ils étaient brillants et tellement captivants…  
« Tu as déjà été amoureux? »  
La voix était douce.  
Harry pensait à Cho Chang, l'élève de Serdaigle pour qui il avait éprouvé un certain béguin. Avait-il été amoureux de cette fille?  
« Je ne crois pas non….je ne sais pas en fait. »  
« Moi non plus je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà été…. Avant.»  
Silence…un vent léger balaie le sable, les sabots des chameaux se posent sans un bruit sur le sol, quelques pierres roulent du haut de la falaise devant eux.  
Avant….Harry ne sait que penser, il sent juste son cœur battre à tout rompre, ses muscles tressaillent, ses yeux brillent, et il a chaud.  
« Nous y sommes, ne comptes pas rentrer dans la tombe avec ton chameau, descends, et suis moi! »  
Elle planta son regard en direction d'un gros rocher, fit un léger geste de la main, et s'avança. Harry la vit traverser la pierre aussi facilement que si il n'y avait rien eu à cet endroit. À son tour il traversa la porte, et de l'autre coté il se trouva nez à nez avec un serviteur de granit qui entreprit de lui retirer sa cape de voyage. Ishis observait la scène avec amusement tout en caressant un énorme chat d'albâtre qui se frottait à ses jambes, un peu comme le fait souvent Pattenrond, le chat d'Hermione, pour leurs signifier qu'il est heureux de les revoirs.  
« Mais…qu'est-ce que….. »  
Il ne put terminer sa phrase, Ishis lui avait saisie la main et l'entraînait dans un long corridor, sans même lui laisser le temps d'admirer les peintures animées qui en ornaient les murs. Ils arrivèrent à la porte gardée par les deux molosses armés.  
« Dame Ishis, c'est un honneur de vous revoir, mais pressez vous, le Vénéré Imhotep attend le jeune fils des Dieux… »  
« Merci Ô farouche combattant »  
Harry était bouche bée. Certes en Angleterre il existait un nombre impressionnant de créatures magiques et de choses aussi étranges qu'inexplicables, mais là….  
Il resta figé sur le seuil de la salle du sarcophage, tant cette salle était magnifique.  
Une lueur blanche planait au milieu d'une reproduction parfaite du désert extérieur  
.« Jeune Fils des Dieux, enfin l'heure est venue de nous rencontrer…. »  
La voix gutturale n'effrayait pas, elle apaisait même Harry qui se sentait comme envoûté, comme si cette voix lui parlait du plus profond de ses propres entrailles.  
« Bonsoir….Grand Imhotep »  
« C'est pour toi le moment d'entendre de grandes vérités jeune Fils de Ra, assieds toi, et fermes les yeux. »  
Voyant Ishis s'asseoir en tailleur, Harry l'imita, non sans mal puisqu'il n'était pas habitué à cette position qui demandait une certaine souplesse des articulations.  
Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, il fût surpris de « voir » apparaître un homme de grande carrure, à la peau mate, au regard bleu, portant un pagne de lin blanc, une barbiche factice sous le menton et des bracelets d'or enserrant ses biceps. Derrière cet homme qu'il « voyait » dans son esprit, des silhouettes devenaient de plus en plus distinctes, des hommes et des femmes assis en hémicycle et derrières eux encore d'autres silhouettes, étonnantes. Des têtes d'oiseaux sur des corps d'hommes, des hommes et des femmes portants des ornements au dessus de leurs têtes, des animaux, un singe, un hippopotame, un taureau, il y avait même un nain…  
« Bienvenue parmi les Dieux et parmi tes frères…. »  
« Qu'est-ce que….? Où est-ce que nous sommes? »  
Il sentit la main d'Ishis se poser dans la sienne. Toujours les yeux clos, il se tourna de son coté et il la vit.  
Elle était habillée d'une robe d'un blanc immaculé qui semblait rayonner d'une lueur surnaturelle, bien au delà même de la magie. Un fin diadème d'or ornait son front, et jamais ses yeux n'avaient été aussi magnifiques. Il semblait à Harry qu'il voyait une autre Ishis, une déesse.  
« Nous sommes au Conseil des Dieux… »  
L'homme au regard bleu parcouru d'un geste l'assemblée.  
« Voici les Pharaons et les Reines qui ont fait l'Égypte, voici tes frères et sœurs, car eux aussi sont les Enfants des Dieux. De leurs vivants ils étaient les représentants des Dieux sur la Terre Noire, propageant leurs enseignements et leurs magies. Si tous sont réunis ici devant leurs Pères et Mères, c'est parce que l'heure est critique, autant pour le monde magique que pour le monde ignorant. Jamais cette assemblée n'avait été réunie en aussi grand nombre, et encore jamais une personne non-élue n'y avait assisté. »  
Son regard se portait sur Ishis qui s'inclina, front au sol.  
« Relèves-toi jeune Ishis. Tu es ici pour accompagner le Fils des Dieux dans son combat, dans cet ultime combat contre le Mal et la perdition des Hommes et des Dieux, ce serait plutôt à nous de nous incliner devant toi….devant vous…, car nous, nous sommes de part l'Ordre fondamentalement impuissants et c'est sur votre dos que repose cette lourde tâche. »  
« Quelle tâche…et quelle perdition? Vous voulez parler de Voldemort? »  
« C'est exact jeune Harry…ce démon a commis la plus terrible des profanations. Il a volé certains secrets des Dieux et compte s'en servir pour les détruire, pour éradiquer l'Humanité non magique et contraindre le monde sorcier à se soumettre à sa seule volonté. Il deviendrait le Dieu Suprême…le maître du monde diraient les Hommes, car ce sont ces secrets qui ont fait le Monde dans lequel ils vivent, dans lequel vous vivez, comprends-tu? »  
« Oui…mais pourquoi c'est à moi de combattre Voldemort? Et si il a entre les mains des secrets divins, comment puis-je le défaire? Je n'ai pas…. »  
« Oh si, tu as cette force! Les Dieux te l'ont accordée, et sans qu'il ne le sache, c'est ce démon lui même qui est à l'origine de ce don. Les Dieux espéraient qu'une telle profanation ne puisse se produire, mais sages comme ils sont, ils ont tout de même protégé ces secrets de façon à ce que un éventuel usurpateur, qui détiendrait alors les Pouvoirs, puisse être défait par un Élu, son Égal, qu'il marquerait lui-même. Les Dieux ne peuvent pas récupérer ces Pouvoirs par leurs propres moyens, car les Fondements même de leur Pacte et de l'Ordre les en empêchent, c'est comme si ils se volaient entre eux…. »  
L'homme semblait ne pas pouvoir continuer, mais il parvint a retenir son émoi et à poursuivre.  
« Voldemort est l'égal un Dieu, de part cette appropriation, et un Dieu ne peut voler un autre Dieu., d'ou l'Élu, l'Égal marqué. »  
« Mais en cas de force majeure, il ne peut pas y avoir d'exception? »  
« Harry, le cas de force majeur est prévu par la protection »  
« Exact jeune Ishis, et jamais il n'y aura d'exception, ce serait un non respect de l'Ordre, passible d'un châtiment terrible, la destitution puis l'éradication. Harry, saches que Voldemort ne craint pas cela et se fiche de l'Ordre, il sait que les Dieux n'oseront pas le combattre, et il est à notre connaissance vaguement informé de la protection, on ne sait comment d'ailleurs, mais c'est pour cela qu'il tenait tant à récupérer ce que tu appelles la Prophétie. »  
« Je ne comprends pas… je ne comprends plus rien…;»  
« La Prophétie mon Fils… celle du Départements des mystères à Londres, elle est la protection. Nous l 'avons discrètement enregistrée afin que les Hommes en ai la trace, car très peu d'Hommes peuvent encore nous contacter, et c'était dans l'hypothèse ou nous aurions déjà été anéantis, et nos relais sur Terre également.»  
« Des relais…l'Ordre…je suis perdu! »  
Il semblait à Harry qu'il parlait à tous et à personne en même temps.  
« Le moment viendra ou nous t'expliqueront… »  
Un homme à tête de faucon s'était levé.  
Lorsqu'il passa devant l'homme au regard bleu celui-ci s'agenouilla avec respect et déférence. Il s'arrêta devant Harry et s'assit, lui faisant face. Il se dégageait du Dieu un aura de lumière et de chaleur qui pénétrèrent Harry au plus profond de son être.  
« Nous avons protégé nos secrets car nous les savions convoités, mais nous pensions que personne ne parviendrait à les atteindre, car après tout, nous, les Dieux, étions les êtres suprêmes qui tenaient entre leurs mains chaque grain de poussière et chaque cellule de l'être Humain. Pour des raisons dont nous mêmes ignorons l'origine, un Homme nous a totalement échappé. D'autres avant lui avaient tenté de le faire, mais jamais ils n'y étaient complètement parvenu, parce que nous rétablissions l'Ordre avant qu'ils ne franchissent la limite. Ce Tom Jédusor nous échappait de plus en plus, mais nous pensions avoir réussi à le reprendre sous notre contrôle. Nous ne savons pas comment il nous a définitivement échappé, ni même comment il nous a trompé, jamais cela ne s'était produit. Tom Jédusor était l'œuvre des Dieux, comme chacun et chaque chose l'est depuis la nuit des temps. Les Êtres Divins… »  
L'Homme à la tête de faucon suspendit son explication.  
Soudain, des hurlements horrifiés parcoururent l'assemblée des hommes et des femmes assis au premier rang de l'hémicycle.  
« Vous avez été trahi par l'un des vôtres….tout simplement… »  
Une silhouette au yeux rouge s'était matérialisée, juste derrière le Dieu Râ.


	7. OsiriaxChap 7

**Chapitre 7 **

Voldemort venait de se matérialiser au beau milieu de la Divine Assemblée.Jamais une telle chose ne s'était produite, tout comme jamais aucun Homme n'avait échappé à l'Ordre des Dieux. Harry était toujours assis, les yeux clos, tenant la main d'Ishis dans la sienne et faisant face à Râ, le Dieux des Dieux.  
Celui-ci se leva, son regard planté dans celui d'Harry, semblant lui intimer de ne pas bouger et de ne pas parler  
.Il se retourna lentement, faisant face désormais à Voldemort. La tête de faucon regardait la tête de serpent.  
Harry se surpris à penser que dans la nature, les faucons mangeaient les serpents…  
« Surprise! Je n'ai pas été invité à cette réunion, mais comme j'ai senti qu'il se passait quelque chose d 'important, je me suis dit qu'une petite visite de courtoisie était de mise…j'espère ne rien avoir manqué de primordial? »  
Un horrible rictus traversait le visage du Mage Noir.  
« Soit le bienvenu Tom…après tout, maintenant que tu disposes de certains de nos pouvoirs, il est vrai que nous aurions pu t'inviter… »  
La voix de Râ, grave et raisonnante, semblait apaiser les esprits de chacun, ceux qui s'étaient levés prêts à bondir sur l'apparition se rassirent, mais il était clair que les participants étaient sur leurs gardes, et surtout consternés par l'évènement.  
«Cela m'étonne que vous soyez surpris de me voir…. »  
« Absolument pas…nous savions que tu viendrais tôt ou tard, nous t'attendions, et nous regrettons simplement que tu n'ai pas frappé avant d'entrer… »  
Le Dieux des Dieux faisait de l'humour…comment pouvait-il?  
Harry remarqua alors que les autres Dieux, en retrait, semblaient impassibles. Ils n'avaient presque pas réagi à l'apparition de Voldemort, savaient-ils donc qu'il pouvait ainsi les contacter? Visiblement Râ ne faisait pas que de la plaisanterie, les Dieux s'attendaient-il à sa venue…Harry en doutait fortement, peut-être ne voulaient-ils pas perdre la face devant ce démon…  
« Je ne fais qu'un rapide passage, je ne voudrais pas importuner votre petite réunion. J'avais seulement envie de vous expliquer comment l'un des vôtres vous avait trahi…. »  
« C'est absolument impossible…. »  
Râ semblait à son tour consterné, et Harry vit les autres Dieux faire une grimace de dégoût.  
« Mais bien sûr que si, mais si vous vous attendiez à ma venue, apparemment vous ne vous attendiez pas à une telle révélation… »  
« Certes, mais peut-être devrais tu parler de mensonge Tom, car une trahison par l'un des nôtre est impossible, nous sommes liés par un pacte et…. »  
« Un Pacte! Comme cela est fort sympathique…chez les moldus, ces être abjects, on appelle ça un contrat, et chez eux, un contrat, ça peut se résilier…. »  
Voldemort parti dans un grand éclat de rire.  
Harry senti sa cicatrice le brûler.  
« Il manque quelqu'un parmi vos congénère à tête de….bestiaux, comme c'est étrange! »  
Râ et les autres Dieux se regardèrent tour à tour, tandis que les hommes et les femmes du premier rang regardaient tantôt les êtres Divins, tantôt l'Usurpateur. Des murmures puis des cris indignés parcoururent tous les participants, et l'homme au regard bleu avait soudain un regard très noir.  
Oui, il manquait quelqu'un , mais Harry n'avait aucune idée de qui cela pouvait être, il découvrait à peine l'existence de ces Dieux et de ces gens.  
Il se tourna vers la jeune égyptienne.  
Il allait lui demander qui était la personne manquante, mais il sentit la main de la jeune femme serrer fortement la sienne.  
Il ne devait pas parler.  
Il essaya alors de croiser le regard d'Ishis.Celui-ci, habituellement si lumineux, était devenu incroyablement sombre, et elle serrait tellement les mâchoires qu'Harry pouvait voir se dessiner les os sous la peau.  
« Tu trahis toi-même le traître…tu ne crains donc pas qu'il te punisse? »  
La voix de Râ était pleine de rage.  
« Je ne doutes pas que vous le punissiez avant! Vous m'excuserez, je suis attendu…je ne peux vous tenir compagnie plus longtemps, je vous souhaite une fin d'éternité…proche…et heureuse. »  
Voldemort mima une révérence puis éclata à nouveau de rire.  
Il se dématérialisa lentement, il semblait prendre son temps, puis il disparu.  
La colère avait envahi Harry, et ce n'est qu'en sentant une nouvelle pression de la main d'Ishis dans la sienne qu'il réussit à se calmer.  
Sa cicatrice le brûlait encore atrocement, Voldemort jubilait de son effet.  
Les hommes et les femmes du premier rang s'agitèrent et un certain brouhaha se fit entendre.  
Râ ramena le calme. Son regard était brillant, presque joyeux, et il semblait à Harry que le bec de la tête d'oiseau s'élargissait en un sourire. Tous s'en rendirent compte, et tous se turent. Il regarda Harry.  
« Il ne t'a pas vu, il ne sait pas que tu es ici, il ne sait pas que tu es en Égypte, c'est très bon signe…. »  
« Pourquoi, comment…? »  
« Nous te protégeons, ne l'oublie jamais… »  
Râ regarda à nouveau l'Assemblée.  
« Le spectacle est terminé, et nous vous devons à tous une explication. »  
Encore une explication ? Harry se sentait d'avance définitivement perdu.  
« Nous savions tout depuis le vol. Nous savions qu'il pouvait désormais nous infiltrer, s'immiscer parmi nous, mais nous ignorions à quel point il pouvait surveiller nos agissements. Nous savions que le traître avait des contacts avec lui et après tout, il était fort logique qu'il puisse agir de la sorte vu qu'il détenait une partie de nos pouvoirs, capable donc voir aussi bien le traître que chacun d'entre nous. Nous avons passé cela sous silence afin de garder la possibilité de lui tendre un piège. Nous savions que seule la trahison d'un Dieu lui-même pouvait avoir conféré à un Homme la possibilité de nous offenser à un tel niveau, et nous savions que Voldemort ne pourrait s'empêcher de s'en vanter si nous faisions les ignorants. Ainsi, nous vous avons à tous laisser croire que nous n'expliquions pas comment il avait pu voler nos secrets. Non pas que nous ne vous faisions pas confiance, mais parce que bien que vous soyez immortels, vous les Pharaons et les Reines de Kemet, et toi, Imhotep, nous avons pensé que peut-être ses nouveaux pouvoirs lui permettrait de vous sonder et vous soumettre. »  
L'homme aux yeux bleus, le Vénéré Imhotep, s'agenouilla devant le Dieu.  
« Mais si il y était parvenu, il aurait su pour la protection, l'Élu, l'Égal…. »  
« N'ais crainte, nous avons rapidement compris qu'il avait déjà eu vent de cela, nous nous sommes arrangés pour qu'il n'en sache pas l'intégralité, bien qu'il ai récemment failli réussir le à savoir. S'il avait réussi à vous soumettre, il n'aurait rien apprit de plus à ce sujet car nous vous avons à tous appliqué un sort impossible à défaire qui vous aurait fait instantanément perdre la mémoire de cette protection si vous aviez été interrogés. »  
Harry était abasourdi, et un regard vers Ishis lui fit aisément comprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul.  
« Pourquoi nous le dire désormais Ô Râ… »  
« Imhotep, il ne nous a pas appris qui était le traître, nous le savions déjà, en revanche, ce qu'ils nous a apprit à l'instant, c'est qu'il ne peut atteindre les immortels que vous êtes, et par dessus tout, c'est qu'il ignore totalement que Harry est parmi nous, et qui il est réellement, il ignore que si Harry porte une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, ce n'est pas dû au simple sort de l'Avada Kedavra qui a ricoché, mais parce que la balance de Mâat et la protection des secrets lui ont destiné un Égal qu'il désignerait lui même…nous voulions en être certains. Il a cru nous faire une petite surprise, mais en réalité c'est nous qui sommes en train de lui en faire une, c'est nous qui avons l'avantage…. »  
L'Assemblée éclata de rire.  
« Mais le traître…? »  
Harry croisa à nouveau le regard du Dieu.  
« Mon jeune fils, ne t'en fait pas pour le traître, cela fait déjà un certain temps que nous nous en sommes occupés, Seth n'en était pas à sa première trahison, et celle-ci, pire que les autres, lui à coûté son Éternité. Il a toujours été avide de pouvoir et nous avions aisément découvert suite au vol qu'il complotait contre nous et qu'il avait permit à ce Démon d'usurper certains de nos secrets, car lui ne le pouvait pas, souviens toi, les Dieux ne peuvent se voler les uns les autres, c'est un des fondements du Pacte et de l'Ordre que nous avions renforcé lorsque Seth avait tenté de faire disparaître Osiris, il y a de cela des milliers d'années…. »  
L'Assemblée se rappelait bruyamment ces évènements dont Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler.  
Râ ramena encore une fois le silence en parcourant l'hémicycle du regard.  
« Il s'est donc arrangé avec Voldemort, mais pour être sûr de ne pas être trahi lui même, il ne lui a pas dévoilé entièrement la protection. Nous l'avons réduit au silence puis Anubis a tenu son rôle lorsque le Mage Noir le contactait, c'était des plus facile, grâce à cette simple potion de poly nectar, qui marche aussi pour les Dieux, après tout, nous en sommes bien les inventeurs… »  
L'Assemblée applaudit.  
Les Dieux et les Immortels pouvaient donc être soumis à la magie, cela expliquait alors que Dumbledore et Rahotep tenaient tant à lui faire connaître cette mystérieuse magie égyptienne, la plus puissante d'entre toutes.  
Harry comprenait de mieux en mieux les raisons de sa présence en Égypte.  
Imhotep regarda la place qu'aurait dû occuper le Dieu Seth, pensif.  
« Cela ne m'avait pas étonné de le voir absent, cela n'aurait pas été la première Assemblée à laquelle il n'assisterait pas…combien de temps les Dieux auraient-ils joué cette mascarade? »  
« Jusqu'à ce que le Démon se révèle …et maintenant nous allons pouvoir agir en toute sécurité pour Harry, mon Fils spirituel, notre Enfant, et votre frère à tous et à toutes.»  
Râ se retourna et regarda le jeune sorcier.  
Doucement il s'en approcha et dévoila la marque qu'il avait sur l'épaule.  
Lentement il passa la main au dessus. L'endroit devenait chaud, et Harry senti qu'il se remplissait d'une force et d'une puissance incroyable, irréelle, surnaturelle.  
« Je te donnes nos connaissances et nos magies. Tu reviendras ici pour que chaque Dieu t'enseigne à utiliser les siennes. Pour le moment, rentres auprès de Rahotep et de tes amis, du repos il te faut. Nous nous reverrons…. »  
La voix de Râ devenait lointaine, les silhouettes devenaient floues, les yeux d'Harry ne virent plus que du noir.

« Harry! Harry….debout! »  
La voix d'Ishis. Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux, le visage de la jeune femme était au dessus du sien, elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux, sur son front…elle n'avait plus le diadème ni même cette robe fine, mais sa beauté éblouissait toujours autant le jeune homme.  
« Lèves toi, nous devons y aller »  
Elle lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever. Harry était chancelant.  
La salle du sarcophage de Rahotep était baignée par les éclats rosés et orangés d'un magnifique levé de soleil.  
La lueur blanche planait au dessus du bloc d'or au milieu de la pièce.  
« Rentrez à Osiriax. Rahotep vous enverra à nouveau ici le moment venu. Mais ne dites rien à personne d'autre que les jeunes Ron, Hermione et Hélior. Vie, Santé, Force sur vous mes enfants. »  
Et la lueur disparût.  
Ils sortirent de la pièce, prirent congé des gardes et alors qu'ils traversaient à nouveau le corridor, Harry prit enfin quelques instants pour admirer les peintures animées qui décoraient les murs.  
Sur l'une d'elle, un faucon tenait en ses serres un serpent.  
Il sourit.  
À l'extérieur le soleil s'était levé.  
Ils furent surpris de découvrir Rahotep, Ron, Hermione et Hélior qui les attendaient. Ron et Hermione se jetèrent tous deux au cou d'Harry qui, encore chancelant, failli de peu en tomber.  
« Enfin, vous voilà sortit! Nous nous demandions combien de jours encore vous alliez rester là bas… »  
« Vous étiez assis dans la salle du sarcophage, comme si vous dormiez, les yeux fermés, mais c'était étrange, ils bougeaient sous vos paupières, c'était…waouu, hallucinant! »  
« Ron, ils étaient en transe… »  
« Oui mon Hermione à moi, tu me l'as déjà dit »  
Ron qui appelait Hermione « son Hermione à lui »…Harry se demandait si il ne rêvait pas encore.  
Il croisa alors le regard malicieux d'Ishis qui lui souriait d'un air entendu.  
Ses deux meilleurs amis étaient amoureux, et cette fois c'est à lui que cela crevait les yeux.  
« Les enfants, si nous prenions la route d'Osiriax maintenant, après 3 jours passés dans la salle du sarcophage, je crains fort que le passage à la salle de bain ne soit une priorité pour nos deux autres tourtereaux… »  
Rahotep leur adressa un clin d'œil tandis que Ron, Hermione et Hélior riaient de bon cœur.  
Harry et Ishis rougirent de concert mais aucun des deux ne releva l'expression.  
« Nous…nous avons passé 3 jours là dedans? »  
« Oui jeune homme, 3 jours et 4 nuits exactement, mais je suppose que vous n'avez pas eu conscience de ce phénomène temporel? »  
« Absolument pas…. »  
« Et vous qu'avez vous fait durant ces 3 jours »  
Ishis s'adressait à Rahotep d'un regard interrogateur, qui prit alors un ton solennel.  
« J'ai l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer que Ron arrive à appeler sa baguette depuis l'autre bout de la grande salle, et que personne n'a véritablement été blessé au cours de ses entraînements. »  
« Véritablement? »  
« Oh, il y a juste quelques statues qui ont été éborgnées, rien de grave, elles survivront! »

Et c'est en riant à gorge déployée que chacun enfourcha sa monture pour prendre la route d'Osiriax.


End file.
